Journey to the Crystal Empire: Deleted scenes
by Kraft58
Summary: Scenes that did not make it into the story, whether it be because it wouldn't fit the T rating, or it didn't fit into the overall plot that I was trying to tell. Now you can fit the pieces together.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a deleted scene take from Chapter 21 "Another Friend Appears" and focuses around Rico and Rose. I had several reasons for removing this particular scene, I didn't really want to go up to an M rating especially for this one part. I also felt that it came on too strongly. It would have ultimately hurt the return and death of Amber, especially with what was happening upstairs at the exact same time._

_It also dragged the scene on a little too long, I needed to wrap up the "Rico is still alive" bit so we could continue on with the plot and get into the "Dark Robe Revival" story line. As much as I liked this scene, and I know several Rico x Rose fans are going to like this scene, it definitely needed to be cut out._

_**Deleted Scene # 1: The First Night Together!**_

Fluttershy took one last glance over the injured macaw who still laid unconscious on the bed. From head to toe, the yellow Pegasus had dressed him in splints, bandages, slings, and even a neck brace. She smiled and nodded to herself before turning to Rose and Twilight reassuringly.

"H-H-He is in such bad shape," She began, her head lowered, her eyes peered away. Her voice was naturally quiet and squeaky, but the tone itself worried Rose to no end. She would have raised her wings to her beak, but Fluttershy continued before she could make a move. "I am pretty sure he is going to be fine. We are just lucky, Blu brought him back when he did, even an hour later and I'm sure we would have been too late to save him."

Twilight smiled towards her friend.

"Thank you, Fluttershy. I knew you were the right pony for the job."

"We still have to wait to see," Fluttershy muttered. "I just hope your trust isn't on the wrong pony. Remember what happened with Phillymina?"

"Phillymina was a phoenix," Twilight reminded her. "It was just a natural life cycle she went through."

"But I made it so much worse than it needed to be." Fluttershy frowned. "I'm lucky, Princess Celestia was so forgiving."

"Perhaps we should let them be alone," Twilight admitted, not wanting to continue the argument. "Let's give them a few minutes."

Rose waited for the room to be cleared, she seated herself next to Rico, who looked far worse than anything she would have imagined. She reached out to touch his face, and frowned. Even underneath all the bandages, she could see the purplish bruising, cuts, scrapes, swelling, and blood stains. She pulled her wing away not wanting to injure him further, or agitate the swelling.

"Hey," he groaned opening his eyes. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"I'm sorry too," Rose frowned. "This shouldn't have happened to you."

"Or anyone," Rico groaned. "Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"No," Rose shook her head, lying. "You look good."

"Really, because I feel awful," Rico tried to laugh. "So your dad is the big hero, eh? He always manages to come through."

Rose nodded.

"That he does," She smiled. She leaned in planting a kiss on the end of his beak.

Rico pulled himself away and winced as a sharp pain coursed through his entire body. The pain searing from his injuries seemed inevitable. He shuddered and shifted his body to a more comfortable position.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, a little uneasy.

"Yeah," Rico lied, he forced a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine… really. As long as you're by my side, and I stay on your parents' good side, everything will be coming up good as gold."

Rico closed his eyes and pretended to drift off to sleep. In reality, he listened to her breathing, the peaceful sounds he imagined right before what should have been his death. Her soft almost rhythm-a-tic breathing sent a sense of peace through the core of his soul. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Rose," he said, "I'm sorry it didn't turn out like we wanted. We were so close… once we get back to Rio, we can be together always."

Rose smiled and leaned in planting another kiss upon Rico's beak. The two birds became lost in the moment, despite his injuries or the pain, Rico gradually raised his wings and placed them upon Rose's back.

Rose lowered herself beside the injured macaw and smiled. She knew what would happen. This would be their first night together.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" She asked.

Rico nodded, he winced as another sharp pain coursed through his body.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" he groaned. "I just hope my body co-operates with me."

Rico stopped for a moment and peered at the small drop leading downstairs, there weren't any walls connecting the rooms, and they could see the gathering of ponies and macaws below. He swallowed a lump in his throat and pointed his wing towards the spot which concerned him the most. Rose followed his gaze, though just for a moment, she smiled and nodded her head.

"We'll just have to be quiet, won't we?"

Rico and Rose leaned in toward each other and kissed again. This time though it lasted longer than their previous two attempts. Rose lowered herself down towards Rico talons and surveyed for any damage should she cause him any pain and discomfort. Luckily however, most of the changelings had aimed for the upper portion of his torso, and left the lower part of his body alone. She lowered her Cloaca onto his and began to rub it gently. She could feel the vibrant emotion surging through her as the height of their commitment came into realisation at that moment. She wanted to moan, but turned to peer down at the adults who paid no attention to them at that particular moment, especially her father who she could scarcely hear what he was saying. He seemed worried about something, but she couldn't pay attention to him at that moment. The surging of emotion through her body made her rub her Cloaca a little harder, she peered at Rico who panted, his body trembling as he tried to keep himself in rhythm with her movements. His injuries kept him pinned, but he tried his best.

"I love you," she cooed.

She peered down at Rico who didn't move. She jumped off of him and shook his body. He didn't seem to be responding to her touch.

"Rico, Rico!" She gasped.

The macaw mumbled something, coming alert as if he awakened for the first time from a twenty year coma.

"H-H-Hello," he gasped. "Sorry, I guess my body didn't want to co-operate. We'll try again later."

She smiled, she didn't care about his condition, nor that he passed out from the effort of trying to please her. She cared that he was alive. That he'd been returned safely to her.

"Thank you, Dad." She cooed. "I owe you everything."


	2. Chapter 2: Lemon 2

_**Deleted Scene # 2: Lemon # 2  
**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This is yet another lemon, though this one revolves around Blu and Jewel and is taken from Chapter 29: The Journey Begins. Like most of the lemons, this scene was deleted too avoid a "M" rating, I don't feel the need to go that far into detail when describing the love life of Blu and Jewel, simply because I am not good at these kinds of things. I also feel really awkward writing lemons, let's face it sex really has nothing to do with love, it is more lust. I prefer to keep Blu and Jewel's love life pure at least for the main stream stories anyways. **_

_**Ironically this scene really would have fit nicely into the chapter, simply because it is the last night Blu and Jewel have together before they head off to the Crystal Empire to face off with the resurrected Dark Robe Society members, and their master. It would have added the bonus of seeing their closeness, and would have fleshed out the chapter nicely, unfortunately, the cons outweighed the pros, and this scene was cut.  
**_

Twilight Sparkle who happened to be passing by at that exact moment turned her head and smiled at Blu. Even though she hadn't known him that long, she still knew Blu well enough to see his shyness and inner fear of rejection. She eyed Blu and nodded her head as she spoke.

"Blu, Jewel, we don't leave until tomorrow morning. If you two want to spend some alone time, its okay, you may go upstairs, I will see to it that none of my friends disturb you."

"That would be great." Blu smiled at the purple unicorn. "Thanks Twilight."

Blu turned to leave when Jewel grabbed his wing.

"Oh no, Lovehawk, you aren't going anywhere. Not until we go over some battle plans."

Blu's face changed from cerulean to a deep crimson, he lowered his head to avoid Jewel's seductive gaze, but he found himself being dragged upstairs by the feisty female. Their last night together before their unpredictable and dangerous journey began would be one of passion, love, and romance.

Jewel closed the door and eyed Blu forming a rather conniving smile. The male macaw seemed to fidget with his wings and peered around the room a little nervously. He swallowed a large heavy lump in his throat.

"Um, what did you want to discuss?" Blu asked. "If you wanted to discuss battle plans, shouldn't we be letting everyone in on it? I mean, so many things could go wrong, and the Dark Robed Society they-"

Jewel silenced Blu by placing a wing on the end of his beak.

"Oh no, Blu," she purred. "These battle plans are something that only you and I need to know about."

"Um why?" Blu asked.

"Because, I am the only one who can break Marco's spell," She reminded him. "And you know exactly what I mean, pet."

Blu could feel his body heat beginning to rise as the feisty macaw drew closer to him. Her sapphire eyes narrowed, focusing only on him.

"And even if you don't, allow me to demonstrate."

Before Blu could turn around or focus his attention elsewhere, Jewel pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. Within seconds she planted a warm passionate kiss on the end of his beak – the kiss of true love – similar to when she freed Blu from Marco's spell and saved him from the clutches of his darker personality.

"I told you pet," she smiled. "You aren't going anywhere, until we discuss some battle plans, and I think I know just the way to do it."

Jewel shifted Blu's body so that he was facedown on his stomach, she then proceeded to lower herself into the proper position.

Within seconds Blu could feel a surge of energy flow through his body, the pleasure created by the intense motion of Jewel's love for him. He knew from experience what was happening. Her Cloaca had come into contact with his. He gasped as he became overcome with pleasure, the sensation in his heart, the doubt he felt, all seemed to vanish in that few moments.

Jewel rubbed her Cloaca against his, swirling her body in a clockwise fashion. She gripped her wings tightly around his midsection, rubbing his feathery chest with all the energy she could muster while still maintaining the effort and her attention on the task at hand.

"How do you like that Blu?" She giggled.

"I-I-It feels nice," Blu gasped, "So very nice."

Jewel smiled and rolled Blu onto his back. She leant in and planted another passionate kiss on his beak. The two became lost in the moment, their wings drew to each other like magnets. Before long they climaxed and sat laying together, Jewel's head placed upon Blu's chest.

"Blu," She sighed.

"Yeah, Jewel?" Blu replied.

"No matter what happens, do you promise never to leave me again?" Jewel asked. "The day you became Dark Blu was one of the worst days of my life, it was even worse when we thought you were dead, not just once, but every single time. I don't ever want to be away from you again."

Blu nodded his head.

"I promise," he smiled. "Or at least, I'll try and keep that promise."

Blu kissed Jewel one final time and fell asleep, ready for their adventure to begin the next day

Blu awoke bright and early the next morning and walked over towards the sink. He splashed water on his face and shivered. Today would be the day where he would be heading into the most dangerous situation of his life. He would be facing off against what could quite possibly be the most dangerous and evil creatures in the entirety of two different worlds. The Dark Robe Society's cruel antics weren't unknown to him and he'd been able to beat them back once before, but now they held a darker power, a dark gem which allowed them to survive any injury. They couldn't be beaten by sheer will or intelligence. They would always come back for more.

_**Author's Notes;**_

_**Sorry it's not longer, like I said, I really suck at these things. I am trying to improve, but I am afraid of making them longer and going into too much detail. **_


End file.
